


Bluebird rose Song drabbles

by AnnonWiki



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnonWiki/pseuds/AnnonWiki
Summary: This is just me taking songs and writing a story with the verses, the italic is the song lyrics. I own NONE of the music pieces.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Bluebird rose Song drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING SPOILERS!- This contains spoilers from my main story of these two, titled Bluebirds Rose. It may spoil some things about things that have already happened! Be warned!
> 
> Song; Car Radio by Twenty One Pilots

_“I ponder of something great”_  
Vern held onto the steering wheel looking out the partially down window

  
_“My lungs will fill and then deflate, They fill with fire, exhale desire”_  
She took a deep inhale from a cigarette, exhaling out the window.

  
_“I know its dire my time today”_  
She looked to her left and smiled, reaching over and rubbing Aouras sleeping hand

  
_“I have these thoughts, so often I ought,_ _to replace that slot with what I once bought”_  
She looked up in the silence, seeing the hole in her dashboard.

  
_“'Cause somebody stole my car radio”_  
She remembered having gone in the store and coming back with her car raided.

  
_“And now I just sit in silence”_  
She exhaled. The quiet of the night, dark and no cars on the road was tantalizing. She felt alone. They were alone.

 _“Sometimes quiet is violent”_  
She turned and grabbed her phone her head starting to bring thoughts out

  
_“I find it hard to hide it”_  
She looked at her battery, almost dead. Fuck

  
_“My pride is no longer inside”_  
She sighed and threw it down.

  
_“It's on my sleeve”_  
Shes wearing her mothers jacket, her grandfathers over Aoura, who's back was too the car door, she was curled up in the seat.

 _“My skin will scream reminding me of, Who i killed inside my dream”_  
Veronica rubbed her eyes

  
_“I hate this car that I'm driving”_  
Vern went to slow down but couldn't.

  
_“There's no hiding for me”_  
Vern froze and let off the gas

  
_“I'm forced to deal with what I feel, There is no distraction to mask what is real”_  
Vern blacked out having visions, vivid ones of the crash that killed her mother.

  
_“I could pull the steering wheel”_  
Aoura had woken up. They were heading for a turn but Vern wasn't moving. Aoura jumped up and reached for the steering wheel yanking it to the right.

 _“I have these thoughts, so often I ought”_  
This happens all the time

  
_“To replace that slot with what I once bought '_ _cause somebody stole my car radio”_  
Vern knew she needed a distraction. It needed to be replaced

  
_“And now I just sit in silence”_  
It was quiet, Vern holding her face in her hands as Aoura rubbed her back. The car stopped on the side of the road

 _“I ponder of something terrifying”_  
What would happen if she crashed, she could've hurt Aoura.

  
_“'Cause this time there's no sound to hide behind”_  
Nothing to stimulate. to relax to or take a mind off

  
_“I find over the course of our human existence, One thing consists of consistence and its that we're all battling fear”_  
Shes fighting her mind.

  
_“Oh dear, I don't know if we know why we're here”_  
Why are they here again?

  
_“Oh my, too deep, please stop thinking”_  
Vern slammed herself forward hitting the steering wheel holding her head

  
_“I liked it better when my car had sound”_  
Aoura had squeaked and pulled her close.

_“There are things we can do, but from the things that work there are only two”_  
Aoura hummed rubbing Verns back. Vern sobbing.

  
_“And from the two that we choose to do,_ _Peace will win and fear will lose”_  
Aoura stepped over the gear shift, sitting on Verns lap, Vern leaned forward into her as Aoura comforted her.

  
_“It is faith and there's sleep”_  
“Your tired, let me drive." Aoura spoke softly as Vern shook her head back and forth violently.

  
_“We need to pick one please because, Faith is to be awake, and to be awake is for us to think”_  
Vern sobbed shaking. Aoura opened the door, climbing out and opening the back door crawling in and making the blow up bed they had set up. She pulled Vern out of the front.

  
_“And for us to think is to be alive and i will try with every rhyme, to come across like i am dying”_  
Aoura closed the door and pulled Vern into the back, taking off her jacket setting it down and closing the door locking them. She pulled Vern into bed.

  
_“To let you know you need to try to think”_  
Aoura laid with Vern

 _“I have these thoughts, so often I ought to replace that slot with what I once bought”_  
Aoura kissed Verns head

  
_“'Cause somebody stole my car radio and now I just sit in silence”_  
Vern laid there

 _“And now I just sit in silence”_  
They laid there

  
_“And now I just sit”_  
Vern sat up

  
_“And now I just sit in silence”_  
She held her head

  
_“And now I just sit in silence”_  
The tears rolled

  
_“And now I just sit in silence”_  
Aoura made her breathe

  
“And now I just sit”  
You heave

 _“I ponder of something great, My lungs will fill and then deflate”_  
Her breathing steadied

  
_“They fill with fire, exhale desire”_  
Verns lungs burned

  
_“I know it's dire my time today”_  
Vern knew she needed to calm down

_“I have these thoughts, so often I ought, to replace that slot with what I once bought 'Cause somebody stole my car radio, and now I just sit in silence.”_


End file.
